Apocalypse miaou
by Ephelide
Summary: Tambourinoeud adopte un chaton et provoque la fin du monde. Normal.
1. Par un soir d'hiver

L'Ankh coulait assez rarement, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas sa faute. La couche de glace était si épaisse qu'un troll pouvait marcher dessus, et d'ailleurs - le seigneur Vétérini plissa les yeux - un troll était effectivement en train de le faire, encouragé par des amis restés sur la rive, visiblement pris de boisson - ou de quoi que ce soit qu'un troll pouvait bien boire. Il paraît que le froid les rend plus intelligents, mais certains semblaient indécrottables.

La nuit tombait vite, en cette fin d'année. Quelques maisons enthousiastes affichaient déjà des décorations du Porcher. Les rues étaient étrangement calmes. Les principales occupations de ces derniers jours, pour le Morporkien moyen, furent de passer les heures les plus ch… les moins froides de la journée à trouver du bois, du charbon, de vieux journaux, une saucisse de Planteur, ou quoi que ce soit de combustible, pour ensuite rentrer chez soi pour se pelotonner devant le poêle. Il revenait d'ailleurs de la Guilde des Couturières dont on avait volé tous les lits, probablement à présents débités en petits morceaux et flambant joyeusement. Madame Paluche lui avait fait part de ses inquiétudes : cela risquait de porter un coup fatal à son chiffre d'affaire. Vétérini avait rétorqué que si on leur avait volé leurs lits, c'est que personne n'était dedans, et donc que son chiffre d'affaire se présentait mal de toute façon.

Le bruit de la glace qui se brise et le bruit de succion d'un corps lourd tombant dans le fleuve, suivi des hourra un peu inquiets de trolls, attira son attention. C'est ainsi qu'il remarqua que son secrétaire était figé plusieurs pas derrière lui.

— Et bien Tambourinoeud, vous prenez racine ?

— Tout à fait, monseigneur.

— Voilà qui est surprenant. J'ignorais que vous aviez de telles aptitudes à la vie végétale.

— Au risque de vous contredire, monseigneur, ceci est tout à fait logique.

— Vous seriez-vous approché de la cheminée de Madame Paluche tandis que je constatais les dégâts de son mobilier et de son livre de compte ?

— J'ai eu cette faiblesse, monseigneur.

— Allons, allons, c'est tout à fait compréhensible. Et de cette façon, la neige et la glace sur vos chaussures et le bas de votre pantalon ont fondu, et vous êtes sortis ainsi dans la rue.

— Tout à fait monseigneur. Je n'ai pas pensé que cela pourrait regeler aussi vite, et surtout, se souder ainsi à la glace du trottoir.

— Ce froid est peu commun en effet, pourtant Ridculle m'assure qu'il n'y est pour rien. Combien de temps êtes-vous resté immobile pour que la glace prenne ?

— Presque quatre secondes, monseigneur.

— Tant que ça ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous a tellement absorbé ?

— Ce triste spectacle, monseigneur, dit Tambourinoeud en pointant le doigt juste devant lui.

Intrigué, Vétérini s'approcha. S'il y pensait, il devait bien admettre qu'il faisait un peu frisquet, et il connaissait l'étrange habitude de ses contemporains de s'affoler pour une ou deux dizaines de degrés en dessous de zéro, surtout Tambourinoeud. Tous les hivers, il doublait de volume, engoncé dans les pantalons de laine et les couches de pulls dont il se recouvrait, et trouvant encore le moyen, quand la nuit tombait, de frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer, ce qui lui donnait un air d'homme satisfait qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Si une chose avait réussi à l'interrompre sur le chemin d'un bon feu, cela devait être d'importance.

Tambourinoeud indiquait un recoin entre le perron d'une maison et un mur, où se trouvait…

— Un chat mort?

— Une chatte, monsieur, manifestement. Elle est morte de froid tandis qu'elle allaitait ses petits. On peut les distinguer, serrés contre elle.

— Tiens, je ne pensais pas qu'une femelle aurait eu l'idée saugrenue d'avoir des petits si tard dans l'année. Sentez-vous encore vos orteils, Tambourinoeud ?

— La ville perturbe les cycles naturels des animaux. Ce devait être une chatte domestique, habituée à être au chaud. Non monseigneur, et je dois avouer que ce n'est pas surprenant, car je ne sens plus mes pieds non plus.

— Et c'est ce cadavre de chat qui vous a fait prendre le risque d'une amputation imminente ?

Voir Tambourinoeud embarrassé était toujours un spectacle rare que Vétérini appréciait beaucoup. Les rares secondes d'ennuis que son poste lui laissait, il tentait, parfois, de lui demander son avis sur la politique internationale ou, pire, s'il avait une petite amie. La seconde option offrait plus de succès, mais le bougre semblait s'y être habitué. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il pourrait obtenir tant d'embarras d'un coup à propos d'un chat mort.

— Et bien… le froid tue les chats…

— Oui ?

— Donc peut tuer d'autres animaux… et…

Vétérini laissa passer de longues secondes.

— Puis-je faire remarquer à monsieur que je ne sens plus mes mollets ?

— Je m'en voudrais de me passer de vos avis si éclairants, Tambourinoeud.

— Ha…Et bien…

Il fit machine arrière, et ses lèvres qui commençaient à bleuir offrirent une chose qui ressemblait à un sourire.

— Si le froid tue les chats, on peut craindre une prolifération de rats au printemps, monseigneur !

— Bravo Tambourinoeud ! Une excuse presque valable ! Pour vous féliciter d'un tel effort, je vais sonner à cette porte demander un seau d'eau chaude.

— Merci Monseigneur. Pourrai-je aussi avoir une tasse du même liquide ?

— Ce ne serait pas suffisant, Tambourinoeud.

— Je sais monseigneur, mais je ne sens plus mes mains non plus.

Une fois Tambourinoeud libéré par un couple affolé qui lui déversèrent ce qui semblait être de la soupe sur les pieds et de l'eau de vaisselle dans la tasse, il suivi son maître d'un pas précipité, bien qu'étrangement claudiquant. La soupe sur son pantalon avait déjà cessé de fumer et commençait à émettre des craquements menaçants, et une rondelle de carotte soudée au tissu lui battait méchamment le tibia. Il entra avec reconnaissance dans la voiture, qui sans le protéger du froid, le protégeait du vent, et surtout des ces traîtres de trottoirs glacés.

— Vous préviendrez demain l'orphelinat d'Om qu'ils ont rendez-vous avec moi. Il faudra prévoir une certaine quantité d'alcool pour l'entrevue.

— Ho, je crois me rappeler que Sœur du Sourire Charitable Donné Même A Ceux Qu'On N'Aime Pas ne boit jamais d'alcool.

— En effet, mais je ne tiens pas à voir la directrice, mais l'intendante, qui elle, boit beaucoup d'alcool et le tient de façon remarquable.

— Celle qui fait presque deux mètres de haut, de large et de tour de taille?

— En effet, et qui, avant d'être illuminée par la religion Omnienne, était, si vous vous souvenez, une célèbre cambrioleuse dont la façon d'attaquer les portes à la hache n'entamait en rien la discrétion dans ses méfaits.

— Ho, vous pensez que…

— En effet.

— En informerez-vous le commissaire Vimaire ?

— Miaou.

— Et le mettre entre une guilde qui, malgré ses récents déboires dus au temps, est une des plus florissante de la ville, et un orphelinat à moitié mort de froid ? Le cas de conscience le tuerait.

— Bien monseigneur.

— Et vous prendrez aussi rendez-vous avec Henry-roi, pour voir où en sont ses essais de briques inflammables à base de papier recyclé.

— Miaou.

— C'est noté monsieur.

— Cependant, une chose me chagrine.

— Monsieur ?

— Trouvez-vous, Tambourinoeud, que je fais parfois des remarques sans fondement ?

— Jamais, monseigneur.

— Donc il serait sûrement fondé que je vous fasse remarquer que vous miaulez ?

— Miaule-je ?

— Miaou.

— Indubitablement.

— Il me semble pourtant n'avoir proféré que des sons intelligibles pour la communication humaine, monseigneur.

— Je vous l'accorde. Et, en fait, pour être plus précis, c'est votre poche gauche qui miaule.

— Ca alors !

— Miaou.

— Et elle vient de recommencer.

— La coquine !

Vétérini soupira et le laissa aller contre le cuir du siège de sa voiture.

— Tambourinoeud, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'avoir des animaux domestiques étaient un passe-temps tout à fait sain, voire même un réconfort pour des personnes dont le mode de vie limite grandement l'interaction (miaou) avec ses semblables. Vous savez que je garde un souvenir ému de Karlou et que je suis très content d'avoir croisé le chemin de Pinaille. Vous avez vu cette famille féline figée dans la mort, excepté un, que vous avez recueilli, et qui, réchauffé par votre poche, trouve un regain de vie et nous le manifeste oralement. Ce chaton amusera sans doute les enfants d'une famille, et je suppose que vous en choisirez une riche qui ne cherchera pas à en faire un ragoût. Cela démontre votre bon cœur et je ne trouve rien à redire à cela. Non, ce qui me chagrine, c'est que vous ayez cherché à me le cacher.

— Pardon, monseigneur.

— Je trouve ça…

Vétérini sembla se plonger dans une méditation extrême, caressant sa barbe.

— …puéril. Oui, c'est le mot. Tambourinoeud, vous êtes puéril.

La voiture ralentit en approchant du palais. Vétérini descendait toujours le premier. Mais il ne bougea pas. Tambourinoeud tenta de s'empêcher de claquer des dents. Il pensait au bon feu dans son bureau. Un bon feu devant lequel il mettrait le chaton. Puis il irait à la cuisine, demander un peu de lait tiède, et une de ces petites seringues dont le pâtissier se servait pour faire les décorations, car s'il tétait, il n'était sans doute pas en âge de laper, et il devait mourir de faim, et ensuite - non, demain, là ce serait fermé - il irait à l'animalerie acheter un petit biberon et des conseils pour son alimentation - il est si petit ! Petit ou petite ? Il l'emmènera avec lui, peut-être que quelqu'un pourra lui dire - et peut-être une balle en mousse, et un petit collier avec une clochette - s'il se perdait ! Le palais est si grand ! - et ensuite…

— Je tiens juste à préciser une chose.

… un petit panier d'osier, qu'il mettrait dans sa chambre, et une litière, bien sûr, il ne voulait pas être dérangé en pleine nuit s'il avait envie de sortir.

— Vous pouvez avoir tous les animaux que vous voulez. Un chien. Un écureuil. Un raton-laveur, ce sont des animaux adorables, les ratons-laveurs.

… et un griffoir ! Il se souvenait de l'état de la tapisserie chez sa vieille tantine. Il lui trouverait un griffoir…

— Mais pas de chat. Je déteste les chats.


	2. Un drôle d'animal

Le bâtiment qui abritait l'animalerie avait connu des jours meilleurs. Il avait été à l'origine une tannerie, puis une auberge ayant pour caractéristique des jeunes filles fort peu vêtues dans toutes les chambres, puis avait été incendiée par la Guilde des Couturières, puis reconstruite par des trolls qui y établirent un laboratoire clandestin, puis piècifiée par Détritus, reconstruite à nouveau sous l'enseigne « mont-de-piété JMTLG » avant d'être rachetée à prix d'or par une verbicruciste. Bref, c'était un bâtiment tout à fait honorable que rien ne prédisposait à une telle déchéance.

Les Morporkiens sont des hommes - ou du moins, des êtres - de bon sens - ou du moins d'un sens identifiable. Un animal doit servir à quelque chose. Si les enfants attachent des casseroles aux queues, ce n'est pas par cruauté. C'est par bon sens. L'animal restera plus facile à repérer et en plus, il apporte lui même les ustensiles pour se faire cuire.

Néanmoins, il existait une frange de la population pour qui rien n'était trop beau pour Kiki, Princesse, Diamant, Toto, le plus souvent affublés de nœud chatoyants ou de manteaux qui faisaient un carnage parmi la féroce population de chiens errants, les faisant mourir de rire sur place. Une légende courait parmi eux : la porte vers l'autre monde se trouvait rue Courte.

Il était globalement rose, cet au-delà, et indubitablement couinant. Les murs étaient boursouflés de jouets, balles, nonosses, paquet d'aliment « pour un poil soyeux », « pour une haleine fraîche » « pour un chien joueur ». Il y avait des bouteilles de shampooing par bidon entiers, et Tambourinoeud en était sûr, la jeune femme qui était devant lui et était sortie discrètement était le sergent Angua.

Tambourinoeud était aussi à l'aise dans cette boutique qu'un naturiste qui s'est trompé de plage. Il voulait donner l'impression que sa présence était tout à fait normale tout en se demandant comment il a pu atterrir ici. En plus, le chaton avait de nouveau faim et s'agitait dans la poche de sa chemise, provoquant d'horribles chatouilles.

— Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

La vendeuse avait une moitié de sourire aimable, l'autre moitié étant crispée sur une sèche roulée serrée. Tambourinoeud avait quelques a priori sur les femmes qui fumaient. Quand Melle Chercoeur était attendue au Palais, il s'arrangeait pour être ailleurs. Ca n'arrangeait rien.

— Bonjour…

— Oui ?

— Je… j'ai un chat…

Il y eut un grand silence. La vendeuse considéra l'homme en face d'elle, qui semblait vouloir paraître plus vieux qu'il ne l'était, avait de grands yeux terrorisés sous de petites lunettes rondes et était agité d'étranges soubresauts qui le faisaient glousser. Elle prit le ton qu'elle réservait à ses clientes les plus atteintes, mâtiné de celui, universel, qu'on réserve à ceux dont on doute de l'équilibre mental.

— Ouiiiiii. C'est bien, ça. Tout le monde devrait avoir un petit compagnon. Comment s'appelle-t-il, votre chat ?

— Pa…Pat…heu…

Le client rougit violemment.

— Pâteux ? Mais c'est zoli tout plein, ça.

— Pa… Pas de nom. Il… il n'a pas de nom.

Il aurait préféré mourir sur place plutôt que d'avouer le nom de son chat. Pourtant, il lui avait parut tellement adéquat sur le moment. Après l'avoir nourri et caressé, le chaton avait émis un grondement continu très apaisant, un ron ron adorable, et une chanson avait jailli du tréfonds de son enfance, et ron et ron petit… Bref, son chat s'appelait Patapon, mais il n'était pas obligé de le dire à tout le monde.

— Ha, pas de nom. Alors…sur place ou à emporter ?

— Ca ferait un nom un peu long, non ?

— Pardon ?

— Plait-il ?

— Quoi ?

— Miaou ?

— Ha, mais vous l'avez avec vous, votre minou, je l'entends ! Si vous me le montrez, je vous dirai ce que je peux en faire.

Tambourinoeud sortit le chaton de sa poche et le posa sur le comptoir qu'il entreprit de lécher.

— Il est un peu petit. Il n'y a pas grand chose à manger là dessus.

— Manger ?

Tambourinoeud saisit d'une main vive comme l'éclair son précieux chaton et le mit bien à l'abris sous sa veste.

— Arrière, sorcière !

— Ho, pas la peine d'être vulgaire ! Beaucoup de clients ramènent des chats dont ils veulent se débarrasser. Ils ne prennent pas la peine de leur donner un nom, en général. Vous avez une idée des infections qu'on peut attraper avec un chat malade ou mal cuit ? On oublie souvent qu'ils bouffent les rats, et pas les rats cuits à la naine. Les chats, c'est moi qui m'en occupe. C'est une question sanitaire. Et puis franchement, après toute une journée à papouiller des cabots miteux et leur maîtresse immonde, en écorcher un ou deux fait du bien au moral. Donc, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Partir. Là tout de suite, Tambourinoeud voulait partir. Il regardait avec des yeux ronds cette… ce… ce monstre. Oui, il savait qu'il était monnaie courante que les chats soient consommés, mais jamais il n'avait pris conscience de l'horreur de la chose. Comment vouloir manger un animal aussi adorable ? Aussi mignon ? Aussi doux? On devrait seulement le manger de bisous ! Le faire jouer avec des bouts de papier ! C'était ce qu'il avait fait ce matin, et cette expérience nouvelle l'avait comblé de ravissement. Ho, bien sûr, le seigneur Vétérini lui avait lancé un regard éloquent en voyant son rapport sur la surcharge des clacs, mais ce n'était pas si grave, ce n'était que de tous petits coups de griffes. Ce n'était que de la paperasse. Il venait bien de penser « manger de bisous » ?

— J'ai heu… j'ai trouvé ce chaton. Par hasard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai ramassé.

— Oui.

—Et heu…

Il hésita. Bah, il était à peu près sûr que la demoiselle n'était pas une espionne du patron, et elle avait l'air passablement allumée elle-même.

— Je crois qu'il me rend un peu… bizarre.

— Symptômes ?

— Je n'agis pas comme d'habitude…

— Vous poussez des « ho », des « gniii » dès qu'elle fait un truc ?

— Oui…

— Vous voulez tout le temps lui faire attraper des choses ?

— Oui…

— Vous vous extasiez quand elle éternue ? Quand elle met sa patte devant son museau quand elle dort ? Vous riez quand elle veut faire sa toilette et tombe toute seule ? Vous lui avez trouvé un nom parfaitement ridicule que vous ne voulez répéter à personne mais que vous ne voulez pas changer ?

La mine déconfite de Tambourinoeud valait tous les aveux du monde.

— Et bien, il y a une explication très simple.

— Laquelle ?

— C'est un chaton.

— Je l'aurais deviné.

— Un chaton blanc à poils longs, en plus. C'est un des pires. Ca fait cet effet là sur certaines personnes. Vous êtes chaton-sensible.

— Et c'est grave ?

— Incurable.

— Grands Dieux !

— Vous êtes condamné à trouver cette boule de poil adorable jusqu'à la fin de vos jours.

Tambourinoeud leva à hauteur de ses yeux la petite bouille tellement mignonne qui ronronna avec enthousiasme tout en se tortillant pour se dégager de l'étreinte. Ce qu'elle avait léché sur le comptoir était vraiment appétissant. Peut-être du steak ou de la saumure d'olive verte, ou encore de l'eau chlorée.

Enfin l'embarras de Tambourinoeud lui libéra un peu l'esprit et lui déboucha les oreilles, et les mots qui étaient restés coincés à l'extérieur atteignirent le cerveau.

— "Elle" ?

— Oui. C'est une femelle.

Pataponne ? Non, c'était très laid. Patapon, c'était très bien.

— Maintenant, parlons du sujet capital, si vous voulez bien, monsieur.

— Lequel ?

La commerçante ouvrit son tiroir-caisse qui émit un tintement.

— Combien êtes-vous prêt à dépenser pour elle ?


End file.
